Second Chance
by DarkOne101
Summary: Seifer gets a second chance, to live a new life... yet theres something missing, the ones from Garden, maybe? (maybe a SZ fic maybe not) please R&R!


My boots stomped loudly on the floors as I walked down the busy halls, students loud chatter surrounding me as I kept my head high and eyes focused in front of me. I tried my best not to show any emotion on my face, not even a small cringe from my pounding sides where I was sure I had a few broken ribs. The bastards had caught me off guard again, I had only left my guard down for a split second yet they had taken the opening.

One month back at the Garden and I already wanted to run away, far away. I couldn't though, too many people wanted to kill me or get me on their sides, the second most likely would lead to the first. Garden didn't let me back because they wanted to give me a second chance, nope they just didn't want me to join an opposing side to start another war. I didn't even want back, I was quite happy hiding out in the forest where nobody lived. Basically they said that I either went back to Garden or they would kill me right then and there. Well now I should of chosen for them to kill me before I have to do it myself or someone has the chance. Yet they were expecting me to just tell them to kill me, it would of solved all their problems but I had to go and open my big mouth and ask where my new room was.

Oh and get this, they took away MY gun blade and told me I would now fight with my fists, feet and anything else on my body. I argued back, hell I even threatened but they didn't take any of my words seriously, nobody did now-a-days. Everyone thought I was like a big tiger with no teeth and declawed. I held back a snicker as I looked down at my bruised and blistered fists, those ass's didn't even give me any gloves or anything.

I guess taking my eyes off in front of me was a bad idea because the next thing I knew I was stumbling back, books and papers flying everywhere. A spiky haired blonde now situated on the floor. The halls went silent real fast. Talk about over reacting.

"Did you see that?" I heard a girl ask as I bent down to pick up my stuff. I stiffened a sigh knowing what would come next. I swear, someone bumps into me and its now my fault and they all act like I killed someone with my own bare hands.

"He just knocked down Zell Dintch." Some guy whispered. I guess Zell didn't exactly see who it was he knocked into because he started to help pick my stuff up. That caused a few to gasp, jeez talking about over reacting.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying at-" Zell started but cut himself off and I guess he now knew who he had bumped into. I held back another sigh as I grabbed the rest of my papers and took the ones out of his hands. The teacher was going to yell at me for them being all crumpled. Great, another reason for a teacher to kick me out of their class.

"Better get moving, those hot dogs go fast." I mumbled so just he could hear me. I stood up and walked away just trying to ignore the mummers behind me but I still could hear a few.

"What a jerk, he didn't even apologize." Another guy said but he said it just loud enough so he knew I could hear it. I wanted to snicker, he thinks he's all big and bad now because he thinks he just told off Seifer Almasy. Well buddy, you got another thing coming because he's dead. Yeah, this is his body walking around trying to find some propose in life. Whoa, better watch it, I'm starting to sound like I actually want to be here. I kept my head up as I walked to my dorm.

It was a small shabby thing. Mold, dust, invest problem, and a urine smell all came for free. No, it wasn't my doing either so don't even think it. Students came threw here, after about the fourth trashing I just stopped trying to clean it up. There was a slight noise from behind me and I placed my stuff on the broken desk calmly and turned around seeing what I knew I'd see. Four guys, two of them half my size, one just a little smaller then me and the last, surprisingly bigger then me but only in height. In everything else he was smaller then me.

"Hello again." I said in a cool and collected matter, just staring at them not showing any emotions. I knew this would tick the one taller then me off but I really didn't care at that moment.

"Shut up slob!" The tallest yelled. If this had been a year back I would have snickered, like any of this mess was even my doing. Most of it was his so he really didn't have any right to be calling ME the slob. Yet I just shrugged my shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. I guess he didn't like that because he came directly at me and punched me hard in the stomach then elbowed me, when I was bent over in pain, in the neck so I went down and hard.

Now if this was a fair fight, I would of easily been able to block those hits but this, much like other things, wasn't fair. No, I couldn't fight back because as soon as the first bruise or scratch appeared he would go straight to the head master and I would either be 1) killed or 2) be expelled then killed. So I just took the punches and kicks hopping that numb feeling would take over soon.

"What the hell?!" That voiced seemed so familiar, like I had heard it a couple minutes or so ago yet I couldn't place it. The beating stopped instantly and I heard foot steps running.

I groaned and sat up against the stained wall as soon as my vision focused and I didn't feel like hurling anymore. I really needed a cigarette, yet they had taken those along with everything else that I actually wanted. Hell, what would be the definition for that? I guess, a place where everyone hates you, wants you dead, no family, daily beatings and no cigs. Yep, that was pretty much what I was in.

I took a deep breath and cracked open my eyes, looking up at Zell, so that voice belonged to him. I looked to the door, Selphie and Irvine where standing there. Well this was new. Come to save ol' might Almasy, huh? Come to rub in my face how prefect your lives are compared to mine? To show that you've got family who love you? Oh hell, the whole world loves them! They are hero's after all.

"If I had known I'd be having a guest I would of straightened up." I said, sarcasty dripping from my other wise unemotional voice. I stood up, mentally screaming at the pain that caused.

"Seifer, we gotta get you to the informatory." Zell said in a worried tone. I don't need his pity or his help. I was doing just fine without him and when he leaves I'll do fine once again.

"What would they do?" I asked, my unemotional tone back. Zell's eyes went a little bigger, guess he figured out they wouldn't do shit about me. Probably give me some pills that would kill me, hell they'd say I OD. It'd be prefect, wouldn't it? Nobody would look into my death because nobody cares. Who needs his pity when I've got enough for myself?

"Seifer they wouldn't-" Selphie started off but I just pushed off the wall and walked straight pass Zell towards the couple. Irvine looked at me as if he didn't trust me. I don't blame him, after what I didn't to them all I'm surprised they didn't join in.

"Should you all be going home for the holidays? Families awaiting." I said and saw that that struck home with them. I walked through them and headed to the training center. Maybe if I was lucky, one of those forsaking creatures would kill me.

I growled in frustration which left me in a coughing fit, more blood coming up out of my mouth. I had been here over four hours and only some puny monsters I could kill with one arm tied behind my back and blind folded. Well instead of an arm tied behind my back, I had broken ribs and a sprained wrist and instead of being blind folded my vision keeps blurring.

I heard a yell and ran towards it, my breathing heavy. I busted threw some bushes to see a huge red dragon, yet it had two heads of a… dog? What the hell?! I looked around and saw Selphie holding a hurt looking Irvine. Zell was about ten feet away from them standing in front of a very hurt looking Squall, lionheart lying beside him in pieces. Zell wasn't looking to swell himself while Quitis shrugged to stay standing.

I glanced around glad no one had noticed me yet. I tumbled and grabbed Irvines fallen gun. I aimed for the creatures head that was closets to me and fired away, ignoring the pain that screamed from my sore and aching body. Everyone's attention, including the beasts, turned to me. I threw the, now useless gun, away from me and got into a stance.

"Come on ugly." I said in a low dangerous voice. The monster growled loudly and I smirked for the first time in a long time. I think I hurt its feelings.

It charged at me and my left hand felt like it was going to burn off. I couldn't let go of it though, not yet. The burning moved up to my arm, throughout my chest and finally it felt like my whole body was one big flame. Yet I couldn't let go yet…

"SEIFER!" Zell screamed. I smiled and brought my left hand in front of me, he beasts snout was only about a foot away from me. The beast was brunt to a crisp right in front of me as I was thrown back by the impact of the metal wall as I hit it.

~!~!~!~

I groaned and cracked open my eyes. Black was all around me. Was I blind? No, there was no sound either so I was deaf. I guess I was dead…

"What'd you expect, you used yourself as a human torch." A female voice said. I jumped up and looked around. I then felt my chest, it doesn't hurt… guess I really am dead.

"No not dead, think of it as a cross rode." A male voice said as I looked around once again. Ok this was getting creepy…

"Who are you?" I asked, finally finding my voice. Two figures appeared, one male and one female yet they looked younger then me.

"Think of us as your rodes." The female said, her green eyes glowing and I mean they were actually glowing!

"My rodes?" I asked not quite sure what she meant.

"Yes. You can take me and move onto, well up there." The guy said pointing up. "Or you can choose her and start over." He finished, motioning towards the female.

"Wait a second. You mean I'm not going to hell?" I asked I was pretty sure that's where I would be heading when I died.

"No, saving those you care about without a moments hesitation shows you don't deserve to end up there." The male said in a plain voice.

"What do you mean, start over?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in interest.

'Start over, as in you'll get to have things you want. Like a family." The girl said and my eyes went big. "Not many people are offered this chose but you'll be 18 and be able to live a somewhat normal life. No Garden, no sorceress, no fighting." She said.

"I want that." I said in a dead serious voice.

"Are you sure?" They both asked in union.

"Yes." I said still in that dead serious voice. They didn't say anything else, just disappeared and I guess I passed out at that point.

~!~!~!~

"Seifer you better get out of bed before I have to come up there!" I groaned and sat up in bed, grumbling and scratching my bare chest.

"Alright mom! I'm up!" I yelled back at her and glanced at me alarm clock. 6:50?! "Crap I'm gonna be late for school!"


End file.
